a not so normal patrol
by roxygoth
Summary: "No, but its quiet tonight. We won't stay for very long. Maybe…5 minutes?" "Or 30 seconds, look!" following Don's dramatic point, the rest of the turtles saw four horses, running up the street, right in the road.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Roxy Goth here, sorry about not updating my other story 'Donatello's duplicate', but I just haven't been in the mood.

Anyway this story was inspired by a real life event that happened to me and my mother, we were in the car and these 4 horses just came out of nowhere straight into the road! Well, we called the police and have assumed the horses have been safely removed, but it got me thinking, what if that happened to the turtles?

I do not own the tmnt's in any way shape or form.

"Come on guys! It's time for patrol!" Leo stood in the living room, foot tapping impatiently, watching Raph and Mikey battle each other at battle nexus.

"Yeh, alright Leo, chill out! I'm dis close to smashin' Mikey!"

"Hah! Not likely! You forget you are battling the battle nexus champion!"

Leo sighed; this was going to go on forever…unless…he walked to the back of the TV and pulled the plug out.

"Whoa! Not cool! What just happened?"

"Leo just happened." Raph looked like he could smash Leo's face in with his sai.

"Oh, duuuuude!"

"Don't 'on, dude' me, patrol. Now."

"Alright then fearless, but ain't we betta get brainiac?"

"Obviously, I was going to fetch him after I ripped your eyes away from that stupid contraption…"

"Contraption? Wow, someone's been hanging around the resident genius."

"Raphael….Mikey go fetch Don."

"Sure thing dude." Mikey turned and raced to don's lab. Knocking on the door he yelled. "Hey bro! Time for patrol! Come on out!"

The door opened and don gave a grin. "Alright mike, I'm on my way. Let me just get my duffle bag."

"About time." Leo remarked when they entered the lair. "Let's go."

45 minutes later the brothers came to one of the main roads. "Let's take a breather." Leo suggested, already sitting down.

"Why? Our fearless leader a little out of breath?"

Rolling his eyes for the second time in an hour, Leo counted to ten and then said patiently. "No, but its quiet tonight. We won't stay for very long. Maybe…5 minutes?"

"Or 30 seconds." Don remarked, from behind him.

"What?"

"look!" following Don's dramatic point, the rest of the turtles saw four horses, two adults and two foals running up the street, right in the road. Thankfully the cars were coming to a standstill.

"Alright then, 30 seconds."

"Let's go guys." Mikey was already leaping towards the street. "Last one there's a rotten pizza topping!"


	2. four bolted horses

Four bolted horses.

Roxy Goth here! Thank you for the reviews, they mean a lot so keep them coming!

I do not own the tmnt's in any way shape or form.

"Right, so how precisely are we meant to get these things of the road?" Don asked when they reached the street.

"I don't know, just grab them and try to lead them…"

"Grab 'em by what? They ain't got any reins!" impatiently raph shot a glare at Leo.

"Hey dudes! I've got an idea, just try to sort of guide them away…"

"Mike, you can't guide horses, they pretty much do whatever they want…" Don began.

"Not the time!" Leo snapped, then forcing himself to be calm he said, "look, there's four of them and four of us, let's take one each…"

"Okay!" without warning Mikey leapt over to one of the foals, a pretty chestnut one and stood in front of it. "Come on, come on, follow me…"

Leo opened his mouth to reprimand his unpredictable brother when behind him raph suddenly took off to the male adult horse. "Alright then, mate, let's do this the easy way…"

Leo threw his hands in the air and turned to Don except he wasn't there, he was standing in front of the female horse going. "Alright, now calm down, we aren't going to hurt you…"

Which left Leo with the littlest foal. It looked quite sweet really, not doing anything, blinking to itself. Leo smiled as he edged forwards, maybe this one would be easy, reaching a hand out, he crooned softly. "Alright, let's get you home…" when suddenly the horse bolted, thankfully of into a handy alleyway.

Cursing his luck Leo started after it when the other foal ran straight past him as well. "Dude! No wait! Come back…" Mikey got cut of as he collided with his blue-clad brother.

"MIKEY!"

"Sorry dude, but she just bolted."

"Yeh so did mine."

"COME BACK YOU STUPID ANIMAL!" a bellow from their hot-headed brother caused the two mutants to turn around, just in time to leap out of the way of a fully grown frightened male horse.

"Raph, what…?"

"That stupid animal. I HAD it. I was this close to it, when one of those IDEOT drivers beeped their fucking horn and the stupid thing bolted…"

"Well, don't be bummed, mine and Leo's bolted on us to."

"Yeh, they all appear to be heading of down that alleyway…"

"Great." Raph grumbled. "So that's all of them, apart from…"

There was a sudden yell from behind them. "Don's!"

Turning in alarm they all dodged the final horse, which went straight down the alleyway after its family; Don meanwhile was on his side, clutching his stomach.

"Dude! What happened?" Mikey, concerned, kneeled down in front of him.

"s'allright…my fault…it reared up…I should have seen the poor animal was stressed and backed of…"

"Wait, did it charge you?"

"Yeh, but don't worry…I dodged. Just…winded myself…a bit."

"Guys, can we carry on this conversation when we're NOT IN THE MIDDLE OF A ROAD?!" Raph interjected, glaring at the cars.

"Oh, right, yeh. Don, can you walk?"

"Yeah, yeah." Don got to his feet and, with Mikey's help set of in the direction of the alleyway.

Behind them Leo was saying. "Remember, they're already spooked so we've got to be careful, and let them see that we mean no harm…raph sticking your sai out is not the best way to go about that."

Raph grumbled something as he stuck his sai back in his belt.


	3. what's the plan?

First off, thank you for the review and views, they mean a lot so keep them coming!

See chapter one for disclaimer.

"Right, okay, so we have four frightened horses cornered in an alleyway with no way out, which also mean they're going to be stressed. And a stressed and frightened horse is not something you want." Don recited, staring at the four horses.

The two adults were protectively guarding the younger foals, but they had their ears up and tails swishing.

"Alright then fearless, what do we do?" Raph asked.

Leo carefully considered before answering. "I'm…not sure."

"Great, just great. Well, we can't leave them here; we don't even know where they've come from!"

"There's a gypsy camp just up the road. My bet is they've escaped from there." Don informed his brothers.

"Dude that's it!" Mikey yelled excitedly, then stopped when the male horse gave a threatening neigh, quietly he continued. "If these horses belong to a gypsie camp then surely that means the people that own then are there to right?"

Raph rolled his eyes. "Well I bloody hope so otherwise we're screwed."

"No wait, let me finish. Surely if we go to the camp and ask the owner of the horses to come with us to get them back, that'll work, I mean think of it from the horses point of view, it'll be a lot less frightening for them if it's someone they know trying to lead them someplace, am I right? Am I right?"

"He's right." Don backed his brother up. "That'll work."

"It might work, however theirs one little problem." Leo paused and then snapped. "We're mutant turtles! We can't just go wondering into a gypsie camp asking if the owner of four horses can come and collect them please! We'll be chased out!"

"Fearless is right." Raph nodded. "It won't work."

"Plus theirs the horses to think about." Leo added. "If we're of getting the gypsies that gives these four the perfect opportunity to escape, which is exactly what we don't want."

"However…" Don quietly cut in. "if one of us went and got the owners, and the other three stayed here and kept an eye on the horses, that could work. I mean it'll only take one of us to go and get them, providing we pick up our top-gear stuff on the way there, and if the other three guard the exit so the horses can't get out…so long as there's no sudden movements…that could work."

"Well, it's better than having a stare-down with them." Leo sighed, caving in. "the next thing we need to decide is, who's going?"

"I'll go." Raph said immediately.

Next to him Mikey snorted. "Like that'll work."

"Whaddya mean, like that'll work?!"

"Because your you raph, you walk into that camp and you'll give those poor people a heart attack!"

"What about me?"

"Fearless, if I'm not goin' then you're sure as shell not going!"

"Anyway. We need you here to keep an eye on the situation, I'll go." Mikey grinned.

"You?"

"Of course! No one can resist the mike-ster!"

"You walk into that camp and I think you'll get a second opinion."

"How about don?" Leo suggested, cutting of Mikey's comeback.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I mean your better at explaining this kind of stuff than we are, and you have a…calming presence about you. You're good at diffusing situations without violence, which is what we need now. So you go."

"Much as it kills me to admit it, fearless has a point. Don you go."

"Hey what about me! I'm adorable!"

Raph gave Mikey a quick whack round the head. "You're annoyin' that's what you are. No, don'll go."

Cornered, the tech-loving turtle sighed. "Alright then I'll do it…"

"Wait, will you be able to make it?" Leo quickly questioned, remembering don's fall. "I mean, you fell pretty hard."

"Leo, I'm fine, I told you I just winded myself. I'm pretty sure I can make it. Just keep an eye on those four." He jerked a thumb in the direction of the horses, who had lowered their aggressive stance, but were still clearly on guard.

"Alright then. Call us when you're on your way with them, and if you get into any trouble."

"Will do!" and just like that don was gone.


	4. the gypsies

The gypsies.

Hey! Roxy Goth here. Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

See chapter one for the disclaimer.

Donatello sighed as he mentally rehearsed what he was going to say to the gypsies. He was walking towards the camp, disguise on [hat and coat], and hands in pockets trying not to meet anyone's eye.

As he neared the gypsie camp he could hear a female voice going. "We should call the police."

He stopped; this was a conversation that sounded worth listening to.

"With what?" a deep male voice. "We haven't got any phones!"

"Could we walk there?" a slightly younger female voice asked.

"Don't be stupid." Another male. "It's about half-hours walk. The horses could be dead by then!"

Ah, the horses. Well, at least he knew who the owners were. Taking a deep breath he turned into the camp.

"Who're you?" before he'd had taken two steps a man was upon him, standing in front of him, fists balled in an aggressive stance.

"Hello sir." Donatello began. "My name is Donatello, what's yours?"

"I ain't tellin' you. Ya could be one of the fuzz undercova' for all I know."

"I can assure you sir I'm not."

"I'm not buyin' it."

"If I was an undercover police officer do you really think I'd walk in the gate looking like this? Yeh right, I'd be dressed like you to blend in, wouldn't i?"

Pause as the man carefully considered this statement. Then he nodded his head. "Spose you've got a point. Name's Charlie. Charlie Gypsie."

"Right and what's your last name?"

Charlie growled and took a threatening step towards the undercover turtle. "That IS my last name, punk."

Donatello gulped and mentally rearranged his strategy. "Forgive me sir, I didn't mean to cause offence." Seeing Charlie's gaze only harden, the purple-banded turtle decided he'd better get on with the actual task. "I heard you say you'd lost some horses?"

"What's it to you?" the bear-like man looked ready to knock the tech-loving turtle's head of.

"Hold on a minute Charlie." A blonde women stepped forward. "Yes we have, you know where they are?"

"Lucy!"

"Charlie for god's sake, I think if he was gonna turf us out he'd have done it by now." Lucy said shortly to her husband.

Smiling she turned back to Donnie. "So, do you know where they are?"

"Yes, they're just up the road."

"See dad! I told you they couldn't had got far." A young girl squealed.

"Be quiet, Lilly! Jus' up the road you say?"

"Yes. My three brothers are looking after them, just to make sure they don't wonder of anywhere."

"Are they alright?"

"They're fine, although it was a close call. They'd wondered into the road, you're lucky me and my brothers were passing. We got them out the way for you, no easy job either."

Charlie guffawed at that, warming to Donatello's straight way of talking. "No I bet it weren't! Those four can be a right handful, especially Ricky, that's one mine's. I've trained him not to answer to anyone but me."

Donatello smiled. "That explains why my brother had such a hard time getting hold of him then!" Charlie burst out laughing at that, a deep bear laugh. "What are the other three called?" Donatello continued.

"The female is called Gemma. She's Lucy's. The two foals', the chestnut one is Matthews's." Charlie jerked his head at a dark-haired boy, who was leaning against a gate, chewing a piece of gum. He looked; Donatello thought privately, like something from an old-fashioned gangster film.

"That's called lightning, and finally the tiny one is Lilly's, she's called dusk. You got hold of them did ya? Hhmm, not many people can do that, not many at all."

"Thanks, but we still have them cornered. We were wondering if you'd come and escort them back."

"Sure thing, but if they've been chased up and road, they won't be too happy, so erm…" he turned to his family members. "Lucy, you and Lilly stay here and make sure the horses have something to drink when they get back, Matthew, you're with me."

Charlie paused, turned to Donnie and said with a gruff smile. "Lead us to em then."


	5. I'm sure they didn't suspect a thing

All wrapped up.

Right, so here's the last chapter.

I do not own Tmnt in anyway shape or form, but I do own my oc's the gypsies and the horses.

"Where the shell is he!?" Raph growled. This was ridiculous, it had been a full half-hour since Donatello left and all he'd been doing was having a staring contest with the male horse, he wasn't an idiot he could tell the horse plainly didn't like him, or anyone for that matter. About five minutes after Donnie left Mikey had tried to lead them out and the male horse had whinnied threating at him. Mikey had let out his signature scream and ran backwards.

Then it had been Raph's turn, he'd edged towards the horse clucking his tongue softly going 'here horsey horsey…' sounding like he was trying to call klunk rather than an adult horse. That hadn't worked either.

Finally it was Leo's turn; he'd tiptoed up to the horse and stretched his hand out, using the same gentle tone raph had. In response the adult horse had mock-charged him. Admittedly it had been hilarious to see Leo let out a feminine shriek before sprinting away to the entrance of the alleyway.

Raph and Mikey had nearly wet themselves laughing at that. "C'mon fearless not scared of a horse are you?" Raph had grinned mockingly.

Leo's eyes narrowed. "You want another go at them?" no response. "No? Well shut up then." Not the way raph envisioned the situation working out, he'd pictured Leo getting a bit more upset or maybe just doing that thing when he pretended he couldn't hear him, what raph hadn't pictured was getting smack-talked by his older sibling.

So 15 minutes later and raph was about ready to die of boarded. Thankfully Donnie chose that precise moment to ring them.

At hearing the phone raph had leapt about 20 miles in the air and Mikey had screamed, earning a 'for god's sake guys, we're ninja's; we're supposed to be silent." From Leo.

Raph had taken great pleasure in his next remark. "What? Like you were when you went screaming up the alleyway?" In the background Mikey snorted and Donnie was, naturally, confused.

"Looks like you guys need to fill me in on what happened." He remarked to Mikey, over the phone. "Look, I'm on my way with the owners of the horses, they're called Charlie and Matthew, so hide somewhere where you can see what's happening but not be seen."

"Sure thing, ingenious brother of mine." The moment Mikey hung up, they all took to the shadows, just at the precise second don came round the corner, behind him was a tall, dark-hired boy, chewing something and a muscly, tall, wide man that reminded Raphael of a bear.

"Yeh, thanks for looking after them for us." The bear like man said, gruffly. "But we can take it from 'ere. C'mon Matthew and for Christ sake spit that gum out before ya choke ta death."

As the bear-like man, presumably Charlie, stalked of, the skinny one, presumably Matthew, turned and spat his gum out on the floor.

"Nice." Leo deadpanned from next to the hot-head.

Before Raph had the chance to point out this was New-York City, not the Ritz, Charlie was heard softly crooning.

"'Ello Ricky…you alright mate? Good, good, and what about you gems?"

"Ricky?" Leo turned to don, who had spotted them and was trying to casually lean against the bin so he could talk to them.

"yeh, the male horse is called Ricky, he's Charlie's, female's called Gemma, she's Lucy's who's Charlie's wife, the chestnut one is called Lightning and belongs to Matthew and the other one is called Dusk and belongs to Matthews younger sister, Lilly."

"Cool. Well at least we don't ave to deal with 'em." Mikey grinned.

It was at that precise moment Charlie yelled over to don. "Hey, I don't spose you'd mind giving me a hand would ya? You can grab gems, me an' matt have the rest." Charlie was holding onto Ricky, Matthew onto the two foals.

"Ya had to open ya big mouth." Raph muttered, glaring at Mikey.

"Ok!" Don went over and gently took the horse in the manner Charlie showed him.

"So which one of us are going to follow them to the campsite?" Mikey whispered.

"I will, I'm the stealthiest." Leo mumbled under his breath as Matthew brought up the rear, still holding onto the foals as he passed him.

"What, like when you took of shrieking down the alleyway?" Raph couldn't resist.

Leo blushed, and then urgently said. "Quick they're leaving! We'll all go, hurry up!"

10 minutes later, at the gypsie campsite, Lucy and Lilly were thrilled to see their horses back and couldn't thank don enough.

"Ah, it was nothing." Don said politely, trying to figure out a good way to leave as he could see Leo indicting to wrap it up.

"Don't be modest! Without you, those horses would have likely died!" Lucy gushed.

"Yeh she's right." Charlie grinned. "We can't thank you enough."

"It's just a shame we didn't get to meet you're brothers." Matthew said, finally speaking. "They sound like they're really cool."

"Actually yeah, that's a point; I thought you said they were looking after them?"

"They were." Don, beginning to get uncomfortable with the way the conversation was heading, edged closer to the gate.

"But they weren't there when we got there."

"Did you tell them to go away? I saw you on the phone." Matthew piped up. Don curses slightly under his breath, he guy had only spoken two lines in his presence and already the tech-lovin' turtle wanted to knock his block of.

"Well, er, erm, hey! Look over there!" all four gypsies tuned and stated at the spot don had indicated, seeing nothing they turned back, but Donatello wasn't there.

"Don? Don! Donatello! Where is he?" Charlie asked in puzzlement to Lucy, who shrugged.

"Oh leave him dad." Lilly rolled her eyes. "If he wants to be mysterious then let him, after all you don't like it when people interfere with your business."

"True but what has he got to hide? It's not like he's one of those teenage mutant ninja turtles."

Meanwhile in the lair Mikey plonked himself next to don. "Nice exit line." Don rolled his eyes. Mikey just grinned and nudged him mischievously in the side. "I'm sure they didn't find that weird in the slightest."

"Whatever Mikey. I'm just glad I got out of there before they caught on."


End file.
